Ponto de ruptura
by aposentada
Summary: Eu só queria salvar algo. Ginny/Luna, HP7 spoilers.


**Título: **Ponto de ruptura  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Beta**: Tach-Tach  
**Par/Personagem**: Ginny/Luna, Harry/Ginny mencionado  
**Classificação**: PG-13  
**Nº palavras**: 3.029  
**Resumo**: Eu só queria salvar algo.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence. Quem fode o pulso escrevendo sobre Harry Potter e ainda ganha dinheiro é a J.K.  
**Avisos**: Angst  
**Nota**: Spoilers de HP7.  
**Desafio:** Dois personagens se envolvem num acidente com uma poção ou um feitiço. Como conseqüência, acabam forçados a conviver juntos constantemente.  
**Obrigações:**  
- Os personagens precisam ser de casas diferentes, mas não precisam ser alunos no momento em que o acidente acontece.  
- Eles precisam ser forçados a passar algum tempo acorrentados/algemados juntos.  
- Eles não podem passar do ódio para o amor apenas por conta do acidente  
- Um deles precisa ter insônia e fazer coisas em segredo durante a noite, não necessariamente sexuais.  
**Restrições:**  
- Não pode ser Het.  
- Não pode ser m-preg.  
- Não pode ser crack.  
- Não pode ser AU nem AR.  
- Os personagens não podem ter nenhum interesse sexual um pelo outro anterior ao acidente.  
- Se um membro do time já escreveu um casal, esse casal não poderá ser repetido pelo time.

**Ponto de ruptura**

Ginny detestava Poções. Desde a primeira vez que entrara na masmorra onde tinham as aulas, no primeiro ano, se sentira repelida pela atmosfera mal-cheirosa que infestava o lugar e pelas misturas e compostos borbulhantes e de cores ameaçadoras. Snape ajudava a piorar tudo, examinando suas poções com ar desdenhoso, e, com freqüência, esvaziando seu caldeirão com um aceno de varinha enquanto dizia que sua poção era um fracasso.

Agora que tinham aula com Slughorn, as coisas deviam melhorar para Ginny. Deviam, se não fosse a Guerra e os Comensais observando cada passo seu dentro dos muros de Hogwarts. Ela nunca fora de sucumbir à pressão antes, mas naquele ano a situação saíra totalmente de controle. Ela tinha que vigiar cada movimento, ato e, algumas vezes, até mesmo pensamentos seus. Havia muitas coisas em jogo, e ela sabia. Se um mau desempenho em Poções fosse o preço a pagar por toda aquela turbulência, ela aceitaria de bom grado. Ou era aquilo ou se denunciar.

Suspirou e checou uma última vez sua poção antes de reler as instruções no livro. Franziu a testa. Segundo o texto, a Poção de Breve Rejuvenescimento deveria estar azul-clara no final dos trinta minutos de fervura. A de Ginny estava verde-escura. Estalou o pescoço antes de conferir as poções de seus companheiros de mesa. A de Andrew Kirke a fez se sentir bem – estava vermelha-sangue -, mas a de Luna estava da cor precisa, um azul-claro que fez Ginny lembrar dos céus dos dias perfeitos que vivera no ano interior com certa amargura.

Levantou os olhos e olhou para Luna, que estava concentrada naquele momento em picar as raízes de pinhão para a próxima fase do preparo da poção. Achava tão engraçado que Luna, que rolava escadas abaixo simplesmente porque estava distraída demais para enxergá-las, fosse tão boa em Poções. Ela já lhe contara que gostava muito de ver as cores de misturando e se fundindo como num arco-íris perturbado por um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado em pleno vôo. Sorriu ao se lembrar daquilo, enquanto continuava a observar Luna trabalhando. Era uma sorte que Grifinória agora partilhasse as aulas de Poções com Corvinal e ela poder lhe ajudar de vez em quando. E era ainda mais sorte tê-la como amiga.

"Merda!" – exclamou Andrew bem alto ao seu lado.

"Sr. Kirke" – esganiçou-se Slughorn do outro lado da masmorra – "já disse para não usar tal palavreado em..."

"Professor, eu acho que ela vai explodir!"

Ginny se virou. Andrew já saltara da cadeira e recuava rápido em direção ao fundo da sala. Aliás, todas as pessoas se dirigiam para o fundo da sala. Ginny começou a levantar, assustada com a visão da poção vermelho-sangue borbulhando e se derramando para fora do caldeirão, fundindo as superfícies do metal que encontrava na cadeira e mesa que caía.

"Luna!" – chamou ela, se levantando e tentando puxar a outra pelo braço.

Luna levantou os olhos arregalados, surpresa com a interrupção. Era claro que não estava ouvindo o pandemônio ao seu redor.

"O que aconteceu, Ginny?" – perguntou ela.

"Garotas!" – gritou o Prof. Slughorn a poucos metros delas – "Saiam já daí!"

Ginny puxou o braço de Luna com mais força. Ela se desequilibrou e tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo de joelhos ao lado da mesa. Ginny estava ajudando-a a levantar quando ouviu o silvo. Ergueu os olhos e viu, horrorizada, a poção do caldeirão formar bolhas do tamanho de suas pernas que estouravam no ar, respingando nas paredes. Os alunos espremidos nos fundos das masmorras gritaram.

E Ginny soube que era tarde demais para fugir.

Um segundo depois, tudo explodiu. Sentiu seu rosto e seus braços serem atingidos por algo quente e caiu no chão embolada com Luna, sentindo como se sua pele estivesse sendo atingida por fogo ardente em cada centímetro possível.

Um gemido baixo e dolorido perto de seu ouvido foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de mergulhar na inconsciência.

* * *

"Prof. Slughorn, tem certeza de que não pode ser revertido?"

"Infelizmente, sim, Minerva. Pelo menos, não rapidamente. Os ingredientes usados foram distribuídos de forma aleatória, de maneira que..."

Ginny piscou com dor, seus olhos estranhando a luminosidade. Gemeu quando percebeu a dor de cabeça que começava a se instalar, enquanto tentava se sentar e focalizar as duas figuras próximas que falavam em voz baixa.

"Srta. Weasley" – cumprimentou a Prof. McGonagall, com a expressão um pouco abalada – "que bom que acordou. Temos más notícias para você e a Srta. Lovegood."

Ginny ouviu uma tossida à esquerda e, quando se virou para olhar, deparou-se com Luna numa cama ao lado. Foi só quando percebeu que estava na enfermaria.

"Eu estou ferida?" – perguntou ela, confusa, passando as mãos pelo corpo à procura de bandagens. Lembrava da sensação terrível de queimadura pelo corpo inteiro que sentira antes de desmaiar.

Slughorn balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Não, senhorita. Mas lamento informar que, por um acidente, a combinação das diversas poções presentes na mesa acabou gerando um feitiço de ligação potente. Você e a Srta. Lovegood estão ligadas."

Ginny encarou o professor de Poções por alguns segundos enquanto processava a informação.

"Ligadas? Como num casamento?"

"Exatamente" – confirmou McGonagall antes que Slughorn tivesse a chance de abrir a boca – "Claro que tentaremos revertê-lo, mas, como o Prof. Slughorn disse, os ingredientes foram distribuídos de forma aleatória. Demorará algum tempo para desenvolver um antídoto que anule a ligação."

"Para mim não há problema" – disse Luna, com as pernas cruzadas sob o colchão – "Não tem problema em ser ligada com a Ginny."

Luna olhou para Ginny e sorriu, amigável. Ginny se sentiu embaraçada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um grande afeto pela amiga.

"Srta. Lovegood" – começou Slughorn depois de uma pequena pausa incrédula – "vejo que não sabe o significado de um feitiço de ligação. Eles unem duas pessoas para sempre, tanto em carne quanto em espírito. Se não o quebrarmos, você e a Srta. Weasley nunca mais poderão ficar mais do que alguns metros separadas e, com a progressão da ligação telepática, terão total acesso aos pensamentos uma da outra. Acreditem" – frisou ele, contraindo a testa – "isso não é algo que vocês gostariam de passar."

Luna olhou para ele de forma solene. Depois, assentiu.

"Tudo bem" – disse, e sorriu outra vez para Ginny – "Vamos quebrá-lo, então."

* * *

Ginny acordou com a sensação de que o ar tinha sido expelido de seus pulmões. Tossindo e engasgando, virou-se e se levantou tropeçando na direção da cama à esquerda. Tinha a sensação de que se ficasse perto de Luna, tudo ficaria bem. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima da cama que deveria ser dela.

O problema era que Luna não estava lá.

"Luna!" – gritou ela, com um início de pânico palpitando no peito.

Ninguém respondeu. No meio de um violento ataque de tosse, Ginny tentou levantar-se da cama, mas suas pernas falharam e ela caiu no chão. Arfante, segurou-se num dos pés da cama e tentava em vão pôr-se de pé para voltar à procura de Luna quando, no meio da escuridão noturna que dominada a enfermaria, viu um vulto branco caído perto das portas e, com um salto no coração, viu cabelo loiro espalhado pelo chão. Largou-se e foi se arrastando na direção de Luna, sentindo a tontura e a fraqueza melhoraram a cada metro de distância que diminuía entre as duas. Depois do que pareceu muitos anos naquele chão frio, conseguir tocar com a ponta dos dedos o cabelo de Luna. Ela parecia inconsciente. Ginny parou de tentar avançar e ficou parada, com os olhos fixos no cabelo loiro, sentindo como se todos os músculos do corpo tivessem sido espetados e puxados por cabos de ferro.

E, de repente, a idéia de dormir ali mesmo não pareceu tão ruim assim.

* * *

"Srta. Lovegood, você é sonâmbula?"

Luna ergueu os olhos para a Prof. McGonagall com um ar surpreso.

"Sim" – respondeu ela – "Desde pequena."

"Toma alguma poção para isso?"

"Nenhuma faz efeito."

McGonagall crispou os lábios e foi conversar com o Prof. Flitwick, que tinha um ar grave no rosto. Ginny observou-os conversar por algum tempo antes de voltarem para falar com elas.

"Meninas" – começou o professor – "lamentamos por isso, mas não temos escolha. Outra saída noturna da Srta. Lovegood poderia ser fatal. Teremos que acorrentá-las."

"O quê?"

"Compreenda, Srta. Weasley" – disse McGonagall, com voz seca – "isso é para o próprio bem de vocês. Por favor, se levantem."

Luna o fez imediatamente, sendo seguida por uma hesitante Ginny. As duas se postaram lado a lado. Depois de trocarem um breve olhar, os professores ergueram as varinhas e murmuraram diferentes feitiços. Ginny sentiu sua mão esquerda sendo puxada para baixo, subitamente pesada e, quando a levantou, fitou uma corrente de cobre envolta em seu pulso.

"O alcance é de dois metros" – esclareceu McGonagall, abaixando a varinha – "Depois de ontem, achamos melhor não arriscar."

Ginny continuou olhando a corrente acobreada. Era grossa e com aparência pesada, mas, depois do baque inicial, não a machucava. Sentiu o aborrecimento dentro dela crescer enquanto ouvia os professores conversando com Madame Pomfrey. Nunca gostara de ter sua liberdade tolhida.

"Desculpe" – disse Luna de repente.

Ginny ergueu os olhos para fitar a amiga. Ela parara bem próxima e, olhando fundo em seus olhos azuis, Ginny soube que ela estava chateada. Não achou; soube com a certeza que tinha de seus próprios pensamentos. A constatação a deixou um pouco assustada.

"Não se desculpe" – respondeu ela – "Você não teve culpa."

"Sim, eu tive" – contestou Luna calmamente.

* * *

"Eu sei" – disse Luna antes que Ginny pudesse exprimir seu pensamento – "É engraçado."

Ginny virou a cabeça para ela e se esticou mais na cama. _Engraçado _não era a palavra que ela usaria. Estranho, talvez. Perturbador, com certeza.

Haviam se mudado para uma sala no quarto andar, devidamente agora transformado em um quarto, depois de uma pequena maratona que envolveu perguntas de colegas incrédulos, desculpas infindáveis de Andrew pela poção defeituosa que causara o acidente e uma passagem pelo escritório de Snape, que as fizera repetir tudo o que acontecera, para no final conceder a permissão para uma mudança temporária de dormitório com uma nítida cara azeda. Então, elas começaram a arrumar suas coisas no quarto temporário. Por último, montaram as camas dobráveis que dispunham para dormir. Apesar de terem tentado inúmeras arrumações diferentes, ficou claro que, se colocassem uma distância entre as duas, qualquer movimento em falso levaria alguém ao chão. Foi quando Luna sugerira que as duas camas fossem juntadas para que ambas terem mais conforto. Apesar da idéia ser bastante razoável, o pensamento de dormir com Luna fez algo dentro de Ginny saltar. Ela ignorou a sensação inquietante e aceitou a proposta. Desde então, Ginny estava deitada com Luna ao seu lado, com os olhos fixos no teto, tentando entender a estranha sublimação que a situação lhe causava.

"É" – respondeu ela, sentindo a garganta seca – "Sabe, fico pensando se estão rindo disso nos nossos Salões Comunais."

"Devem estar. É engraçada a forma como as correntes batem no chão."

Não era esse o motivo da graça que Ginny tinha em mente, mas não comentou nada.

"Pelo menos não riram enquanto estávamos lá."

"Não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa coisa" – observou Luna, virando-se na cama de forma a poderem se encaram melhor.

"Verdade" – admitiu Ginny.

"Eu fico pensando no que seu irmão Ron diria se soubesse disso" – comentou ela, sonhadora – "Ele era engraçado."

"Ron provavelmente iria rir. Harry também. Hermione deveria passar um sermão nos dois sobre a gravidade da situação."

Parou de falar, sentindo uma pontada de dor ao lembrar de Harry. Lembrar dele significava quase como viver todas aqueles momentos na beira do lago novamente, sabendo que eles somente seria um sonho por muito tempo.

"Você gosta muito de Harry" – disse Luna, fixando os olhos azuis nos castanhos dela.

"Gosto. Mas tudo parece impossível demais agora."

"Ele também gosta de você. Não desista, Gin" – aconselhou ela, estendendo uma mão para acariciar o cabeço da amiga.

O toque dos dedos dela, de alguma forma, não parecia o mesmo toque amigável e gentil de outros tempos. Havia algo mais, como uma energia selvagem que fluía das pontas dos dedos de Luna para sua pele, seu sangue e sua mente. Ergueu os olhos para pedir – que parasse ou continuasse? – e viu sua própria confusão refletida no rosto normalmente plácido de Luna. Ela afastou a mão do emaranhado de seus cabelos.

"As coisas podem mudar" – concluiu Luna em voz baixa.

* * *

Ginny sabia que Luna estava tendo insônia. Sentia a inquietação da outra fluindo para ela, fazendo seu próprio sono tornar-se parco e irregular. Quando acordava, a via sentada no chão aos pés da cama, com apenas a cabeça loira visível, com um ruído seco e constante fazendo companhia. No dia seguinte, porém, Luna não dizia uma palavra sobre aquilo. E Ginny não tentava fazê-la falar. Era como se estivessem escondendo segredos uma da outra. Desde o primeiro dia que haviam se conhecido, aquilo nunca acontecera. Mas nunca antes Ginny sentira aquele fluxo de energia entre cada célula do corpo das duas.

Slughorn dissera que estava tendo progressos no antídoto que anularia a ligação, mas Ginny começava a achar que talvez ele chegasse tarde demais. Aquela sensação de estar junto com Luna era como uma compulsão chegando próxima ao ponto de ruptura, que, quando fosse atingido, destruiria algo. À medida que os dias iam se passando, e depois semanas, Ginny conjeturava se Luna pensava o mesmo. Deduziu que sim, tanto pela forma como ela também evitava o contato pele com pele tanto pelos sorrisos que se traduziam em ansiedade. E havia outra sensação além daquela compulsão. Parecia mais físico e concentrado, e fazia o peito de Ginny parecer ao mesmo tempo pesado e leve quando os olhares das duas se encontravam, e a fazia ter certeza que aquilo que ela e Luna partilhavam antes da ligação estava prestes a se partir.

Pensava sobre tudo aquilo enquanto observava Luna estudar, seu próprio trabalho de Transfiguração esquecido num dos cantos da mesa da biblioteca vazia e quente. Observou enquanto Luna pousava a pena e enrolava o pergaminho, depositando-o junto de seus livros. Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou por um momento, fazendo balançar os brincos em formato de beterrabas e a corrente em volta de seu pulso bater contra a cadeira, gerando um som grave.

"Não fique nervosa" – disse Luna, apoiando-se na mesa e olhando para Ginny – " Essa sensação vai passar."

"Como você sabe?"

"Está relacionado com o feitiço de ligação. O Prof. Slughorn já está terminando o antídoto. Logo vai passar."

Ginny balançou a cabeça e se levantou da cadeira. Ela esperava que passasse, mas a certeza terrível que de talvez a ruptura que temia já tivesse começado a se realizar se cristalizava mais um pouco cada dia.

"Às vezes" – começou ela, hesitante, parando na frente de Luna – "parece que não."

Luna a encarou e, pela primeira vez, Ginny se viu refletida nas íris azuis. Luna esticou a mão e tocou nos dedos dela, fazendo aquela energia selvagem voltar a se manifestar dentro dela, junto com a outra sensação pesada e leve dentro de seu peito.

"É um fluxo que parece que não vai parar" – disse Luna, e entrelaçou os dedos no dela, puxando-a mais para perto.

Ginny inclinou a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela. Agora era mais do que energia. Parecia fogo correndo pelas veias, transformando todo seu sangue em vapor e em calor que poderia derreter sua pele quando Luna grudou mais seus corpos e entreabriu sua boca, dando início ao toque algo desesperado entre línguas e dentes.

"Não vai parar" – sussurrou, antes que seus dedos deslizassem para dentro da camisa de Luna.

* * *

"O que você fazia quando não dormia?"

Luna tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Ginny enquanto a outra mão, perdida entre os lenços, acariciava um braço cheio de sardas.

"Pesquisava sobre os feitiços de ligação e ingredientes que poderiam catalisá-los" – respondeu ela – "Ofereci minha ajuda ao Prof. Slughorn."

"E porque não me disse?"

Luna ficou em silêncio, aparentemente concentrada em acariciar o braço de Ginny.

"Talvez você fosse como eu" – disse – "e não quisesse a quebra do feitiço depois de algum tempo."

"Por que eu não poderia?"

"Não pode querer. Eu não posso querer. É estupidez, Gin."

"Luna..."

"Eu só queria salvar algo" – disse Luna em voz baixa – "A ajuda que dei ao professor só adiantou o que ia acontecer de qualquer forma."

Ginny queria sentir raiva ou mágoa. Mas isso nunca aconteceria. Nunca com Luna. Puxou-a mais para perto e abraçou-a, afundando o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço.

"Eu só queria salvar algo" – repetiu Luna.

* * *

"Bebam, garotas" – disse Slughorn, estendendo dois cálices cheios de um líquido negro para elas – "e ficarão livres."

Ginny pegou o cálice com as duas mãos e o esvaziou em segundos. Logo depois, precisou sentar-se para não cair no chão. Era como se toda a sua energia fosse sugada e espalhada até que não restasse nada. Quando a tontura passou, ela se sentia oca.

Pomfrey examinou as duas e, assim que declarou que ambas estavam em perfeitas condições, elas foram liberadas das correntes. Saíram juntas da enfermaria sem falar nada. Assim que chegaram ao corredor do pátio, Ginny ergueu os olhos para ver o céu. O sol que brilhava sobre Hogwarts estava cercado por nuvens cinzentas e pesadas. Poderia ter congelado no espaço que não faria diferença. Abaixou os olhos e encarou Luna pela primeira vez desde que haviam saído da enfermaria. Algo no peito dela ressoou.

"É melhor assim, Ginny" – disse ela, colocando a mão em seu ombro – "Salvamos algo."

Ginny tentou falar algo, mas as palavras haviam sumido. Tentou entender algo no sorriso tímido de Luna – talvez uma certeza, um ponto de apoio -, mas ele não era mais tão plácido e seguro, mas indeciso. Talvez Luna própria não acreditasse no que dizia. Ela tirou a mão de seu ombro e passou a mão por seu cabelo um instante antes de partir, olhando para trás antes de virar uma esquina do corredor. Ginny a seguiu com os olhos até as vestes negras desaparecessem, sabendo agora, com uma certeza que preferia não ter, que parte daquilo que elas haviam partilhado antes haviam se rompido e fragmentado em pedaços.

E que nunca mais voltaria.


End file.
